


High Heeled Boots & Sharp Knives.

by halelujah



Series: TeamHuman! [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: BAMF!Stiles, Established Pack, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Wolf!Derek, bamf!Lydia, bamf!allison, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halelujah/pseuds/halelujah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A pretty face like yours shouldn't be out this late," a male voice chuckled in her ear, a fingertip caressing her cheek. "Don't know what... <i>Monsters</i> might be out there."</p><p>Lydia rolled her eyes, because that was original. Hand to God, Hunters were fucking stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Heeled Boots & Sharp Knives.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Team!Human.
> 
> You can follow me [here](http://www.the-calvaree.tumblr.com/).

Beacon Hills was quiet as Lydia slowly walked through the streets, her head downcast and covered with a curtain of curls. The soles of her designer heeled boots - just because she was out running in the woods most nights, didn't mean she couldn't do it in style, - crushed leaves and twigs left carelessly on the pavement from the winds. Said twigs that were being crunched a few paces behind her.

Pretending to be terrified of whatever it was, she crossed the street quickly, making a dart for the alleyway to her left and keeping herself under the street lights that lined the way. 

She could hear the steps being taken behind her getting closer, their gait not even trying to be subtle now, like they wanted her to know she was being followed. 

Lydia felt the scrape of the blades strapped against her wrists, the serrated notches dragging over her steady pulse. She glanced down and peaked into her knee length coat, seeing the hilts of the knives that were also strapped to her hips, running down to the middle of her thighs. She grinned. Let them try their worst. 

It was in that second, a hand grabbed her by the nape of her throat, shoving her hard against the building, her palms hitting the bricks and saving her from a broken nose. Lydia struggled and went to scream, another hand slapping over her mouth and clamping it shut, a strong body pressed against hers and keeping her still. 

"A pretty face like yours shouldn't be out this late," a male voice chuckled in her ear, a fingertip caressing her cheek. "Don't know what... _Monsters_ might be out there."

Lydia rolled her eyes, because that was original. Hand to God, Hunters were fucking stupid. 

" _Lyds_." Allison spoke into her ear, where a wireless ear piece was hidden. " _Need assistance_?"

With the hand that was still placed on the wall, she allowed her pointer finger to tap against the brick twice; no.

" _On stand by_." Came her reply. 

Moving quickly, she hooked her ankle around the back of his knee and yanked, moving her head out of the way at the last second, and hearing the satisfying crack of a face meeting a hard surface. 

Lydia vaguely heard Allison's laugh huff in her ear as she whirled them around, grabbing both his arms and pulling them behind his back, two zip ties wound tightly around his wrists and locking him in place. 

Kicking the back of his leg, she watched him fall to his knees and repeated tying his ankles together, before unsheathing the knife at her hip and pressing it heavily onto his throat. Blood was now trickling down his chin from his nose. 

"What the fuck?!" The man struggled in his bonds, letting out a stuttered gasp when she dug the sharp edge of her blade into skin. 

"You have something of ours." Lydia murmured. "And we want them back."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

She raised an eyebrow. "So you just happened to be following me home at random? Everyone knows who the Sheriff is, but I happen to know him very well and if I call him, he's going to make your life as miserable as he can, short of killing you. Kind of the perks of knowing his son that went missing a couple of hours ago. Wouldn't know anything about that, Williams?"

Aaron Williams hesitated, clearly at the use of his surname, which was fucking insulting, not only to her but to Stiles and Danny. Especially Danny. That man was a hacking guru who had them labelled as a threat, the very hour they drove into Beacon Hills. 

Chris Argent had forbidden them to enter the town - it was his territory as much as it was the Pack's, and he had the authority to deny access to any Hunters he saw fit - but clearly, they hadn't heeded his warning. 

It wasn't two hours later that Lydia and the rest of the Pack got a frantic mass call from Jase, Erica and Boyd's four year old son, crying that 'Uncle Stiles and Lily had been taken by some men with wolfsbane.'

That all had been five hours ago and after consoling Jase and getting him back to the Hale house, the Pack moved into position, alerting the Sheriff and Chris that there were going to be some bodies lining the streets tonight. No one got away when it concerned their cubs. _No one._

"I don't know what you're talking about." He repeated, his body suddenly going limp. 

Hers stiffened as the sound of guns being cocked rang out around her, five men stepping out from the darkness that lined the opposite side of the alleyway. 

Maybe not as stupid as Lydia thought. 

"Didn't think we'd take precautions with you, did you Miss Martin?" Aaron asked, laughing slightly, his demeanour changing. "After Stilinski killed four of my men when we tried to make a grab for him, I couldn't risk that."

She preened slightly at hearing about Stiles. It was moments like this that sometimes made her think, what would have happened if she had paid attention to him in high school. Not that she didn't love what she had with Jackson and the friendship she now shared with Stiles, but she still wondered. 

He wasn't the massive ball of flailing limbs that had a tendency to sass you until your eyes crossed, not any more. Oh, he could still use sarcasm like a well oiled machine being turned on, but his demeanour had levelled when they left high school, he was calmer, his attention sharper and calculating. He was a man. A very dangerous man, that even had her baring her neck when she accidentally stepped out of line. 

"So, this is what's going to happen," Aaron continued, casual as you please. "You're gonna let me go and you're going to come with us with no resistance. If not, well, let's just say it'll be a shame, to get blood on that pretty coat of yours."

Lydia's eyes darted up to the sky as he finished speaking, the same pointer finger tapping once against the hilt of her knife as she winked.

Twisting one of her wrists, she felt the blade give and slip effortlessly into her palm. Without so much as a glance, her right hand flicked out towards the Hunters that were grinning at her, two identical blades sailing through the air and burying themselves between their eyes. 

As that happened, the three other Hunters moved in towards her, only stopped by an arrow imbedded in the base of the skull. 

" _All clear_." Allison spoke, an obvious grin in her voice, sounding very much like a cat with a bowl of cream. 

Lydia nodded, allowing her to know that she had been heard. 

Stiles would have been pleased, she knew he would have. After everything that had happened with Peter, the Alpha Pack, the trolls and witches, he and Derek decided that they, wolves and humans alike, had to train. And train they did. 

Lydia back then before werewolves crashed into her life, would have scoffed and told them some scathing remark to go to hell, but she was happy with what she knew. Happy because Stiles didn't pull his punches - both metaphorically and literally - just because she was female. In fact, it was his incentive to push harder, train her until the brink of exhaustion until one day at a training session, Lydia had Derek on his back, her favourite double sided blade pressed against his throat. 

"Should have taken more precaution." Lydia taunted, smiling when she felt the familiar tingle that danced up her spine. Speaking of the devil. 

" _He's here, at your twelve_." Allison spoke her thoughts. 

A low growl rumbled through the darkness before her, crimson eyes glaring in from the black blanket covering it. Lydia bent down and laughed gently into the Hunter's ear. 

"I'd like to introduce you to my Alpha. Husband to the man you took and godfather to the cub you've kidnapped."

Derek slipped into the light, a muscled mass of black, equipped with razor sharp claws and bone crushing fangs. Because of her somewhat short stature, he came up to her shoulders when in wolf form, but on the men in the Pack, he ranged from the ribs or chest. 

To others he was something out of a nightmare, but Lydia wasn't afraid. She couldn't be. Not just because he was her Alpha, but because it was hard to rid the image of him, playing with the cubs like an overgrown puppy, allowing them to tackle him and chew on a furry ear, much to his disdain and everyone else's delight. Not that he wasn't someone else's nightmare, when it came to the Pack, he very well would be. 

Lydia smiled warmly at him, her other hand fisting shaggy blonde locks and yanking back and forcing Aaron to bare his neck when he made a move to get away.

"Ah, ah, ah." She tutted, "You fucked around with the wrong Pack and now you have to answer for it. Be a good little boy and tell us where Stiles is. It's only a matter of time before he kills whoever's with him and gets a signal out. Why not save that time and maybe even your life?"

"If I don't call back in five minutes, my men will know something is up. They'll kill Stilinski and the cub before you even find them. " Aaron spat, flinching slightly at the snarl Derek let out. 

"Then for your safety I suggest you tell us," she replied, ignoring the aches in her tightly wound muscles. "Or else Derek will rip your throat out."

The large wolf in front of them, snapped his jaws inches away from his jugular, showing his agreement.

Before Aaron could reply though, a red light shot through the night sky, a flare. Seconds later two howls; one low pitched and the other high, rang over the silence of Beacon Hills. 

"Told you he'd find a signal." Lydia grinned again, yanking the blade pressed against his throat in a slashing movement, feeling skin give way and a sticky warmness coat her hand. 

She let Aaron crumple to the ground, her body dropping down into an immediate crouch. Derek crowded in, nose running down the length of her body anxiously, hot puffs of air skating over her face, nose cold against her cheek.

"I'm fine Der. Didn't even get a lick in." She reassured, giggling softly when he nuzzled her neck quickly, before she darted in and nipping gently at his muzzle. 

" _He sure knows how to grab someone's attention_." Allison laughed in her ear, from her position on the roof as another flare and two howls were let out. 

Derek chuffed, clearly hearing the Huntress's words, before throwing his head back and answering his husband's call. 

Lydia mimicked her Alpha, head tipped back as she let out her own howl, a grin making its way to her lips as she slowly heard her Pack add in their own voice, until all in Beacon Hills could hear a song of howls; their war cry, their warning. 

_Don't fuck around with the Hale Pack_.


End file.
